piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Unreleased Items
NOTE: This Page Is Under Construction This page is a list of all the items that are curreltally not released in the game All this information is based of these findings (see HERE) The difference between this page and the Wanted Items page is that these items may or may not have any information leading about ever being released If there is some other information of the item being released just not found, mostly based of Weapon Groups, it will be linked to the Wanted Items page They are asls orginzed within the lists, first are the ones that have evidence tho their release, second are tha ones that fit into possible Weapon Groups (simply bassed of name), and third are the misalaneous itmes If there are any items i did not include in this list, or any that are found feel free to add and/or remove them Unreleased Cutlasses Shadow Cutlass Forbidden Cutlass Bane Blade Cutlass Bane Fire Cutlass Bane Curse Cutlass Crimsonfire Cutlass Emberfire Cutlass Life Stealer Cutlass Spirit Stealer Cutlass Soul Stealer Cutlass Heart of Padres del Fuego Lost Sword of El Dorado Lost Blade of Calypso Jack Sparrow's Blade Sword of Quetzalcoatl Montezuma's Blade Spectral Cutlass Conquistador's Cutlass Unreleased Dual Cutlasses Dual Rusty Cutlasses Unreleased Sabres Navy Officer's Sabre Vice Admiral's Sabre Admiral's Sabre Crimsonfire Sabre Emberfire Sabre Bane Blade Sabre Bane Fire Sabre Bane Curse Sabre LePorc's Sabre Unreleased Broadswords Executioner's Broadsword Gorilla Broadsword Bane Blade Broadsword Bane Fire Broadsword Bane Curse Broadsword Dark Broadsword Shadow Broadsword Forbidden Broadsword Fighter's Broadsword Savage Broadsword Warmonger's Broadsword Warlord's Broadsword War Master's Broadsword Lieutenant's Broadsword Commander's Broadsword Captain's Broadsword Vice Admiral's Broadsword Crimsonfire Broadsword Emberfire Broadsword Black Raven Broadsword Vulture Claw Broadsword Ignis Maximus Avaricia's Broadsword Barbossa's Edge Nemesis Blade Unreleased Pistols Runic Pistol Warding Pistol Arcane Pistol Beckette's Pistol Mercer's Pistol Jack Sparrow's Revenge Unreleased Repeator Pistols EITC Hired-gun's Repeater Pistol EITC Mercenary's Repeater Pistol Sea Dog Repeater Swashbuckler's Repeater Buccaneer's Repeater Privateer's Repeater Pistol Corsair's Repeater Pistol Seven Seas Repeater Runic Repeater Warding Repeater Arcane Repeater Cabal Repeater Dark Repeater Pistol Shadow Repeater Pistol Forbidden Repeater Pistol Unreleased Blunderbusses Hunter's Blunderbuss Hired-gun's Blunderbuss Mercenary's Blunderbuss Bounty Hunter's Blunderbuss Runic Blunderbuss Warding Blunderbuss Arcane Blunderbuss Unreleasesd Muskets Hotshot Musket Burnshot Musket Flameshot Musket Firebrand Musket Gunner's Musket Rifleman's Musket Master Gunner's Musket Huntsman's Musket Marksman's Musket Sniper's Musket Unreleased Bayonets Navy Cadet's Bayonet Navy Veteran's Bayonet Navy Dragoon's Bayonet Officer's Bayonet Brigadier's Bayonet Unreleased Dolls Tyranny Doll Tomb King Doll Warmonger Doll Barbossa Doll Dark Voodoo Doll Shadow Voodoo Doll Forbidden Voodoo Doll Jolly Roger Voodoo Doll Cursed Doll Tormented Voodoo Doll Overlord Voodoo Doll Davy Jones Voodoo Doll Shao Feng Doll Black Magic Doll Tia Dalma's Doll Jack Sparrow's Voodoo Doll Calypso's Radiance Soul Binder Doll Orangutan Doll Gorilla Doll Jack the Monkey Doll Adventurer Doll Elizabeth Swan Doll Soldier Doll Treasure Hunter Doll Will Turner Doll Unreleased Daggers NONE Unreleased Throwing Knives Small Throwing Knives Ceremonial Knife Tribal Knife Ritual Knife Knife of the Blood Idol Knife of the Jackal Idol Knife of the Raven Idol Knife of the War Idol Knife of the Demon Idol Knife of the Death Idol Grim Strike Knife Blight Strike Knife Decay Strike Knife Fatal Strike Knife Death Strike Knife Night Hunter Knife Night Chaser Knife Night Stalker Knife Night Predator Knife Snake Venom Knife Viper Venom Knife Copperhead Venom Knife Mamba Venom Knife Cobra Venom Knife Poisoned Knife Venomous Knife Toxic Knife Plague Knife Dire Knife Unreleased Gernades NONE Unreleased Staffs Dread Staff Haunted Staff Possessed Staff Phantom Staff Skull Staff Diabolic Staff Demon Skull Staff Singed Staff Charred Staff Cajun Staff Spirit Caller Staff Spirit Burner Staff Spirit Shredder Staff Soul Harvester Staff Soul Reaper Staff Soul Eater Staff Dark Omen Anti-venom Staff Resistance Staff Regrowth Staff Staff of Mists Staff of Rain Staff of Storms Boa Staff Python Staff Serpent Staff Misshapen Staff Twisted Staff Gnarled Staff Ancient Staff Stone Guard Staff Granite Guard Staff Earth Guard Staff Staff of Cleansing Staff of Purification Staff of Sacred Rituals Staff of Protection Staff of Warding Staff of Shielding Staff of Defiance Staff of Sanctuary Sage Staff Ritual Staff Banishing Staff Taboo Staff Exorcism Staff Staff of the Sacred Owl Staff of the Sacred Moon Staff of the Sacred Stars Staff of the Sacred Sun Unreleased Sea Charts Lost World Sea Chart Unreleased Sea Globes NONE Unreleased Sea Charms Fortune Charm El Dorodo's Charm Unreleased Spyglasses Oriental Spyglass Golden Spyglass Singaporean Spyglass Sea Dog's Spyglass Pirate's Spyglass Raider's Spyglass Mechant's Spyglass Smuggler's Spyglass Rumrunner's Spyglass Thieves Spyglass Quarter Master's Spyglass First Mate's Spyglass Captain's Spyglass Commodore's Spyglass Mariner's Spyglass Lieutenant's Spyglass Commander's Spyglass Admiral's Spyglass Swashbuckler's Spyglass Buccaneer's Spyglass Privateer's Spyglass Corsair's Spyglass Conquistador's Spyglass Mercenary's Spyglass Bounty Hunter's Spyglass Warmonger's Spyglass Navy Spyglass Trading Company Spyglass Officer's Spyglass Black Guard's Spyglass Davy Jones's Spyglass Beckette's Spyglass Norrington's Spyglass Barbossa's Spyglass Jack Sparrow's Spyglass Unreleased Cannon Rams Man-o-War Cannon Ram Juggernaut Cannon Ram Cerberus Cannon Ram Phantom Cannon Ram Storm Reaper Cannon Ram Shadow Crow Cannon Ram Sponge Cannon Ram Fleece Cannon Ram Spectral Cannon Ram Possessed Cannon Ram Ladle Cannon Ram Copper Ladle Cannon Ram Padded Cannon Ram Burnt Cannon Ram Charred Cannon Ram Rotten Cannon Ram Wicked Cannon Ram